Do You Feel My Love?
by teelynnneeexo
Summary: Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman are both attending UCLA. Matter of fact, they even have music class together. For the final, they work together to create a song of their choosing. What will happen when these two spend late night hours together? Will their chemistry get the best of them? Or will they deny that something is there? Partnering with greeneyes89! DISCLAIMERS!
1. Project Plans

"Okay guys! Listen up! It's project time!" said my teacher, Mr. Harris. He laughed as he heard the whole class groan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your assignment is to create a song, with a partner of your choosing. There are to be at least two instruments included in your song. It doesn't matter what genre you pick, as long as it is reasonable. You only have 2 months to do this project because... This will count as your final!" We cheered with excitement and started to move about in the room to find a partner for the project.

"Hey, Mama!" I roll my eyes annoyingly as I hear his voice call my name unnecessarily loud.

"Yes, Noah?"

"How would you like to be my partner for the final? Our voices sound great together."

Homeboy was sickening but he did have a point.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Great! My guitar hands and your piano fingers will surely do the trick!" He said, a little too eagerly.

"Calm down Noah. We have two months to do this." I say giggling.

"I know I know."

"But how about you stop by my apartment tonight and we'll discuss what we're going to do. I'll cook and maybe you can fix up some of those brownies that I really like?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said, winking at me and walking away.

_Noah Puckerman, you are too much._

_Later in the Day…_

I gathered up all my stuff and headed out the school to head to the store. As soon as I got done getting all that I needed to make lasagna. I made it back to the house just before the sun started setting. I swear I hate LA traffic is such a fucking buzz kill. I grab the groceries and head inside my apartment building. Thank God this building has an elevator, because I been damn if I walk up twelve flights of steps in these wedge-heels. I finally exited from my elevator and walk to my apartment door I started fumbling with the lock. "Damn it!" I yelled. I put the groceries down and put the key in the lock and it opened. I walk inside and close the door with my foot. I sat the groceries down on the counter and walked to my room and changed. I put on Sam's superman shirt that he gave me which literally stopped at my mid-thigh, but it was really loose. I put on a pair of short shorts that hugged my booty, but was also comfortable. I put my hair into a messy bun. It's kind of cold in here I thought and put on my knee length tube socks that were red. I walked out my room and into the kitchen. I walk over to the stereo in the living room and turned it on. While the meat was browning I started parting the ricotta on the noodles. Once I finished that I stirred the meat and it still wasn't quite done yet. So I started making the salad. When the salad was complete and put it in the fridge and started putting the sauce in the meat. I started layering the lasagna which made three layers. After that was complete I put it in the oven. Before I could grab the bread to slice it up I hear my song come on. "Hey now!" I started twerking while slicing the bread on the counter.

_Come and put your name on it__  
__Put your name on it__  
__Come and put your name on it__  
__Your name__  
__Bet you wanna put your name on it__  
__Put your name on it__  
__Come and put your name on it__  
__Ba-ba-baby__  
__It's not even my birthday__  
__But he want to lick the icing off__  
__I know you want it in the worst way__  
__Can't wait to blow my candles out_

I was dancing all the way over to the cabinet below the sink to get some pants until I heard someone whistling as I bent over I dropped the pan and turned around to see Puck smirking. I put my hand over my chest and started panting.

"What the hell is wrong with you Puck? You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, but I was enjoying the view of you dancing and when you bent over I couldn't help myself." He said crossing his arms.

I walk into the living room and turned the stereo off and look at my phone that was on the coffee table. And it was only 7:00.

"When did you get here? How the hell did you even get in?" I asked as I was walking back into the kitchen and putting the bread in the pan sticking it inside the oven.

"Well I've been here for about 5 minutes. The door was already unlocked and I heard music in here, so I decided to let myself in. Puck said walking over towards me leaning up against the counter.

"Smells good in here! Lasagna and garlic bread eh? Sounds like you're trying to be like Chef Boyardee or something." He laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha." I say sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Ease up Mama! I was just making a joke!"

"Annnnnnyyywho... Did you bring your brownie mix?"

"Yeah, it's on the floor by the counter. I got quite distracted by your ass."

"Shut up Noah. I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Well I did...an-"

"NOAH. Shut up and set the table." I said annoyingly.

"Do what?" He frowned.

"Set the table. Get the things we need and set them on the table."

"Oh! Okay. No problem."

He set the table as I did the finishing touches on dinner. I blessed the food and we ate.  
"So do you know what branch you're going into?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting on my results from Air Force." He told me with a slight smile.

"Noah! That's wonderful! I am so proud of you. I really am."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That really means a lot."

"It's the truth." I say with a wink.

"But what about you? How's your record deal coming along?" He asked, taking a bite of bread.

"It's going great." I smiled. "I sign off on July 11th."

"I know you'll do great."

"Thank you."

He just winked at me as he got up and went to put his dishes in the sink.

"No problem." He said walking back in and sitting down at the table.

"So are we just gon sit here or you going to go fix the brownies?" I said walking with plate into the kitchen.

"Well I could if you help me." I turn around and smile.

"I guess I could." I bend to get a pan for the brownies and I stopped because it got to quiet.

"Puck stop staring at my ass." He started chuckling.

"I mean I can't help it. It's like right there and in-

"Just stop. Matter of fact get the damn pan." I move out the way and sit down at the island.

"So how are you and Sam doing? He asked while whisking the brownie mix. I swallow hard.

"Uh.. well we haven't been really talking, so I don't even know where we stand."

"Oh. I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"Well look on the bright side. You're here in LA and I'm pretty sure there are plenty of men here willing to date you." He said while putting the brownies in the oven.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm not really looking anyway." I picked up the bowl and swiped my finger in the bowl. I put my finger in mouth and sucked off the mix. I look up and see Puck watching me.

"Want some?" I asked.

"Uh.. Yeah." I dip my finger back in the bowl. He leans in closer and I swiped my finger on his nose. I started laughing.

"I wanted to taste it not smell it." He takes his finger and wipes his nose off and licks his finger.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be back."

"Where you going?" he asked.  
"I'm gonna go wipe off the fudge off my finger. I'm not about to lick this after I touched your nose!"

"Then let me take care of it." He says while he takes my finger and licks it off.

I look at him deeply into his eyes while stares into mines with the same amount passion. I don't know what it was, but I felt something come over me. Something I didn't feel with either Sam nor Shane. What is this? It's scaring me...

"Um, we need to get things laid out so we can start with the project." I said quickly as I turned around and head to the living room. I really wasn't in a rush. I just had to get the hell out of that kitchen. I mess around with some things on the table while Noah was still mixing up in the kitchen. No words were exchanged.

About 10 minutes later, Noah came into the living room. "You ready to start?"

"Yeah." I responded softly, "Come sit down."

He smiled and made his way next to me on the couch.

"First things first, what kind of song do you want to sing? I say 'You're the One For Me' type of song, with a hint of country in it."

"Country? Nu-uh. Not I. How about R&B?"

He shook his head. "Country."

"R&B!"

"Country!" He said growling and pinching my cheeks.

I giggled as put my hands on his wrists. "Stop that."

"Or what?" He asked with a smirk. I didn't respond. I just looked deep into his hazel eyes as it reflected on me adoringly. It seemed like forever since one of us a word. It was getting intense.

"I uh-"

_His lips._

_It tastes like cherry Chapstick. _

_My favorite kind._

_His lips. _

_They're perfect. _

I lazily kissed him back and he started to take control. His tongue graze on my bottom lip so tenderly; I just had to let him enter. We kiss slobbery for a few more seconds until I let go. "Noah, what are we doing?"

_"I want you."_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter one! What do you think? Yay or nay? I might just upload chapter two today if I get some feedback! Constructive criticism is allowed! ****J**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Warning: Slight smut below! :)**

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

I know that it's wrong that I'm ignoring Puck. I'm still transfixed on this whole thing that happened between me and him last week. I know he's going out of his mind right now considering I'm not answering any of his calls or texts. Ever since that night I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't know what came over me! I'm not suppose to be that easy. I was suppose to wait until I was married to have sex! But noooooo Mercedes you just had to go have sex with Noah! I feel hella guilty for not going through with my promise. It won't be the same anymore.

Now I'm exposed.

There's no going back.

I'm not pure anymore.

But...Oh my goodness it was amazing! He was amazing! I honestly don't know how to feel about all of this... I feel more happier, than I feel guilty. I don't know... I guess it's because it was special? I smile just thinking about it stepping out of the shower. I wrap my towel around me and put on my slippers. I was digging in my closet until I was interrupted by a rasp knock on the door. I walk out my bedroom and stop four feet from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Puck." He said sarcastically. I hesitated I open the door and smile.

"Hey Puck. How you doing?" He pushes past me and walks in. "Okay."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked crossing his arms. I turn around and open my mouth and then I closed it. I look down and decided to speak.

"Well I guess I felt awkward about it." He looks me up and down and smirks. I look down at myself and realize I was in my towel. Oh no! I don't need another round right now! I've got things to do!

"Hmm well you could have talk to me about it. You still can you know?"

"All we did was have sex. Nothing more, nothing less." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Now you know that's a damn lie." He said, kind of looking disappointed.

"No, I'm not. Sex is sex. Nobody felt anything."

"Is that how you really felt?" He asked, worryingly.

"Didn't you feel the same?" I said, adjusting my towel.

"Look, Mercedes, what we did a few days ago was great. I don't know why, but I- I- don'" What the hell is his problem? I look down and see my breasts almost popping out the towel.

"Noah!" I gasp as I turn around and quickly head to the bathroom.

"What? It's not my fault! But listen, Mercedes. All I know is that the other night was special. Really special. And I want to do it again." I heard him say outside of my bathroom door.

"Noah-"

"Just hear me out! At least friends with benefits? I don't know." I came out the bathroom with my purple robe on. His eyes looked at me admirable, of course he would look at me like that right now.

"Look, Noah, I know you. Remember, we went to high school together. I really can't take you seriously right now."

"But that's Puck you knew. This me, Noah. I swear if I have to-"

"Fine, fine. We'll try to see where this goes." _Hopefully far._

"Really?" He said very eagerly.

"Yes, really." I said giggling.

"Great." He said smirking.

"Good." I said blushing.

We stood there in silence for a few seconds. I tried to find something to catch my eyes, but I couldn't. Eh, what the hell. I look up to see his eyes staring intensely in mines. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I think I was a little too focused on where air went, because the next thing I knew we were kissing again. Bump air, all I need right now is him.

I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him down even deeper. He moans into my mouth while undoing my robe. He lovingly caressed my body with his thick, strong hands. I let the robe fall down my body still kissing him. I grab his hand and lead him into my room. What the heck was I doing? I don't even know. It's different when he's around. I think I'm becoming addicted. I laid him down and I got on top, straddling him. I take off his shirt and rub my hands up and down his six pack abs. As I pinched and played with his nipples, I start to grind up against him, and I feel him twitching underneath me.

"Damn Mercedes!" Puck said kissing my lips. I pull back and look at him crazy.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing I just need you to feel you." He said, quickly taking off his gym shorts and boxers. He flipped our position so that he was in top. He looked at my body adoringly and bit his lip when he saw my treasure chest. From my vagina to my clit, he lightly grazed his finger. I cry out in pleasure as he pinched my swollen clit with his two fingers. That must have been a real turn in him, because only a few seconds later, we became one.

**The Next Morning...**

I move slightly in my bed as I wake up to a brand new day. I feel an arm drape around me and firmly hold me while a chin gently nests no my shoulder. _His arm. His head._ What is he doing to me? Why do I feel secure? Why do I feel so at home with him? I feel him plant a few kisses on my neck and shoulder before he drifted back off to sleep. It would be nice to wake up like this every morning. No Mercedes Jones. You will not catch feelings. This isn't a relationship thing. It's just casual sex. Yeah, casual sex.

I need to get away from him. Maybe I can go take a shower... But he might join me. Maybe go watch some TV... No, he'll question me on why I would want to go to the living room when I have a TV right here. Breakfast? _Bingo._

I gently put my hand on top of his to remove his arm from around my waist. Soon as I raised it to as high as it needed it to go, it snapped back right to where it came from.

"Don't move. You're comfortable." I heard him say groggily as he cuddled even closer to me.

"But I gotta go make breakfast." I said, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"What?"

"I said, I have to go make breakfast."

"I don't want you to move."

_I don't want to fall for you._

"I love feeling you talk."

_I love to feel you feeling me._

"I don't know what."

_I don't know why..._

"But there's something different about you."

_But I think I'm starting to fall in love with you._

_Shit._

* * *

**Well that's chapter two! Thank you so much for those who reviewed, favored, and followed the story! It _really _means a lot to us! **

**Tell us what you think! Do you think Noah is starting to fall also? Or just Mercedes? Do you like the story?**

**Constructive criticism is allowed!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~T&C :))))))))))))**


	3. Leave Me Alone

I bit my lip softly as I see Noah and another girl hugged up all in the corner. From the looks of it, he's giving her some slick lines. Why do I feel jealous? _It's not like we're together._ I constantly have to tell myself that it's just sex, but the imaginations that I have about us just feels so right. But then, reality sets in... He'll never fall for me, I mean... He's Noah Puckerman. He's never committed.

I walk to class deeply in my thoughts. Maybe this is all getting to be too much. It's just been a few weeks and I already have strong feelings for him. _Intense feelings._ It's not fair that I'm having all of these emotions and he's not. I think I need to call this off.

"Hey, Mercedes!" I hear someone call put my name.

"Hey, Desmond! What's up?" I greet him with a smile as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I knew that he liked me. But I never gave him the time of day. He just wasn't my type, but he surely was sexy as hell!

"Me and some of my friends are going out tonight to a party off campus. You down?"

Don't get me wrong. I'm not a party animal nor am I a club girl... But I really needed to get out. _Maybe this will clear my head some._

"Sure! What time?"

"Around 8?"

"Perfect." I say while stopping in front of my classroom.

"See you then?" He asked while staying close in front of me. A little too close...

"Yeah." I said smiling. I have a strong feeling that someone is watching me. Like a _powerful_ feeling. I look around and see Noah staring dead at me with intense eyes. Jealous much? I roll my eyes and begin to wrap up my conversation with Desmond.

Just to make him a little more jealous, I caress my left hand on the side of his face and softly say, "I can't wait to see you tonight." Boy that must of excited him, I could have sworn that I saw his eyes light up.

"Me neither... See you tonight." He whispered in my ear seductively. _Okay... Maybe I shouldn't have done that._

He walks away and I go into the classroom and take my seat. Just a few seconds later, Noah comes and sits beside me.

"What the fuck was that?" He whispered furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Good job Mercedes._

"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about. That Desmond boy. What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Nothing! He just asked me to go out with him and a couple of his friends! Why do you need to know?"I asked annoyed.

"Because Merc-"

"Hey Noah, are we still on for tonight?" Some brunette skimpy girl asked... Very seductively. I literally felt my heart drop when heard that girl ask that question. Why is he mad at me when he obviously has plans to have sex with another girl? Why am I feeling this way? I don't want to feel this way. It's like he has control over my emotions and we only had sex a couple of times! I never fell for someone as fast as I did with Noah. _Is it because we had sex and now I'm emotionally clung to him?_ This isn't right. I'm going to have to end this. I can't afford to be in love with someone who is about to travel the world in a few weeks. He's probably going to be fucking bitches there too. _Who the hell is this bitch anyways?_

"Yeah sure." He said quickly. He probably didn't even know what he was answering to. He turned his head back to me and his face automatically softened. He must have saw how hurt I was. My mom always told me to never let a man see you hurt. I'm sorry Mama, but damn, this man is someone different. I turned my head back to the board and start to take notes that Mr. Harris had up for us to write.

"Mercedes-"

"Don't. It's not like we're together." I said lowly.

"But-"

"I think we should call this a quits. You know the whole friends with benefits thing?" I saw some teardrops drop on my notebook. _Since when did I start crying?_ I wipe my face and start to pack up my things. I need to get away from here.

"I don't think I can handle all of this anymore." I said kind of mumbling.

"Mercedes, wait. Don't leave. Please." He begged.

"I'll just talk to you later, okay?" I whimpered. I bit down on my bottom lip as I feel a breakdown coming up on me. I finish packing up my things and got up to head to Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Harris, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to have to go home. I'm sorry." I walked off before he could say something to me.

"Mercedes!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris!" I responded, kind of loudly. I walked out of the room and hastily walked out of the school, using the exit door closest to the music room.

**DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DY**

Come on, Mercy. Don't cry. Don't cry. No. _NO!_ Don't you _dare_!

_Ahhhhh damn._

Soon as I got in the car, I let all of my emotions out. I swear I never cried so hard in my life! Not even over Sam or Shane! Like what the hell is wrong with me? What have I done to myself?

I know what.

I've let a sex addict take a sacred part of me, and now I'm attached to him.

_He's my addiction. There's no going back. He'll be apart of me forever. Permanently._

The only choice I really have is to try and get over him. How the hell did this happen so fast? It's only been two weeks since we first had sex, and now, it's like he can't get out of my head! Mercedes, you got it... _Bad_. I get a tissue from out of the center console and wipe my face and dry my eyes. I'm not going to let him ruin the rest of my day. I am going to have a ball tonight.

I start up my car and head to Westfeild Century City. It's time for a new outfit. _A new me._

When I get there, I head straight to Bloomingdale's. As soon as I walk in, this sexy black dress catches my eye. I have to get this! There are so many things a can do with this dress! This is a must! I go to the hanger to see what size it was. _Perfect!_ Just my size. I look at the time and see that it is 5:30. Good, I have about an hour before I need to head home and start getting ready.

Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Now I need some bad heels for tonight. Bloomingdale's normally don't have the type of shoes that I wear so I'm not going to waste my time looking at them. I go to the checkout line, purchase the dress, and head to my car so I can run up to Christian Louboutin really quick.

**DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DY**

So I decided to get some sky lace black red bottom heels. I unlock the door and step into my apartment. I toss my keys on the table near the door rushing to the room to get ready. I sat my bags down on the bed and pulled my dress out, laid it out, and then pulled my shoes out the box and sat them on the floor. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Once I'm finished, I walk out the bathroom and go through my drawer and picked out a silver and black bra and panty set. I was putting hot rollers in my hair when I heard my phone starting to ring. I walk over to see who it is, and I feel my stomach cramp as I look at the caller ID. Puck. _Lord have mercy, now this man makes my stomach cramp!_ I ignore it and went back to getting dressed. I grab my favorite lotion and started to apply it to my body. I put on my bra and underwear. I wince as I put on my bra. I make a mental note to go and get some pads. My period must be coming on soon, because these nipples are really sensitive.

I check my phone to see what time it was. Shit! Its 7:45 I'm going to be a little late. I sat down at my mirror and applied my make up giving myself a smokey eye look. I penciled my eyebrows. Finishing my make up off with red lipstick. It was dark and not glossy. Perfect I thought satisfied with the result. I rush and slipped on my dress and my sky high heels. I took the rollers out of my hair and my curls fall which fell past shoulders. I gave myself a cute side bang and looked my self over.

"Dang I look good." I smile and grab my handbag and headed to the door. I pick up my keys and open my door and to my suprise...

_It's Puck._

"Damn." I heard him groan as he looked at me as if he was a dog and I was a meaty t-bone.

"What do you want Noah?" I ask while locking the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, coming back to his senses.

"Out. Why?" I asked while putting my key into my purse.

"Where out?" _Why the hell is he getting so close to me?_

"Why does it matter?" I asked, pushing him aside.

"Why did you ignore my call?" He asked, backing me up against the wall.

"Why did you call?"

"Why did you say this was over?"

Now that question hit a soft spot. I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry anymore today. And I'm going to keep it. I ain't gonna let this man ruin my night. I push him off of me once again, and start walking to the elevator.

"Leave me alone Noah. I'm not going to tell you again. Leave. Me. Alone." And with that I walked onto the elevator and closed the door in his face. I sigh as I make my way to the first floor.

_The night has just begun._

_**DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML****DYFML**_

I pull up to party with my mind wondering to Puck. I shake him off my mind and get out the car. Smoothing my dress down I walk inside forgetting what just happened. I look around looking for Desmond and I spot him at the DJ booth with talking to the DJ. The guys looks at me and smile and he turns to whisper in Desmond ear and he too, turned towards me and smile. He makes his way towards me and we share a hug.

"Wow you look amazing. Like wow.. I... your sexy as hell." He said taking my hand and twirling me around slowly. I giggled and slap his arm.

"Thank you. You look sexy as well." He laughs and tugs my hand to go to the dance floor. I Wished You Loved me by Tynisha Kelli comes on and I internally frown thinking about Puck. He lets my hand go and looks at me and smile. We stood there looking awkward until he spoke up.

"This is how you slow dance." Desmond said taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck. I give a small smile as he wiggled his eyebrow at me. He closes the space between us and wrap his arms around my waist. This feels so good, but its not the person I want it to be.

**I See, I See You Talking To Them Girls On The Phone**

**I Wish That I Can Tell Them All To Leave You Alone**

**Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now I'm Totally Sure**

**That I Wanna Be Much More**

Maybe I should give Desmond a chance. I mean he really is a sweet boy. But that wouldn't be right because I know we won't have the same chemistry that Noah and I share. I don't want to take advantage of him.

_I refuse to take advantage of him._

* * *

**Heeellloooo? Anyone still there? If so I want to apologize for not uploading sooner! It's summer! :)))) It's easier to read than write! XD But I will get better! **

**Also, I will be upload on Our Glee World! very soon! I'm still taking prompts! But anywhoo..**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?! What do you think? Are we going to fast? Too slow? Are you enjoying it! Review will make this story better! **

**Thank you so much for reading! XD**

**Hugs and Kisses! **

**~C&T**


	4. What The Hell?

It's been two weeks since I went out with Desmond and told Noah to leave me alone. It's been the loneliest two weeks but it was well needed. After Desmond and I left the club, we went out for a midnight dinner. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it was really nice. He told me that he had feelings for me. I wasn't surprised; it was very obvious! I didn't lead him on though; I couldn't lead him on. I told him that I'm not going to be in a relationship anytime soon. He didn't seem to be devastated, but he was quite sad. Luckily, that was the saddest part of our outing. The rest was full of smiles and laughter.

Now with Noah, things are weird. _Really weird._ The only time we really talk is when it's about the project. And that's only at school; there's no texts or calls before or after school. It's like we're forcing each other to communicate, but every time we talk there's this intense attraction that bring our eyes to connect. And when my brown eyes lock with his hazel ones, it's like everything around us fades and it's just us two in the world. This no talking thing has really made things stronger between us (not to my liking). He's supposed to be coming over tonight, so we can start putting our two instruments together to see what sounds good and what doesn't. We already have the lyrics down (we both agreed on R&B) so now we just need to make the music.

I look at the time to see that it's 7:30. Good, gives me thirty minutes to get comfortable and maybe watch some TV. I go into my room and change into my Sock Monkey onesie. I really think I need to stop washing my onesies in hot water, I swear these things are shrinking! After putting on my onesie (with a little struggle) I go into the kitchen and pull out a bowl from out of the cabinet, my jar of pickled eggs, and two whole tomatoes out of the fridge. I rinse and dry off the tomatoes and grab four pickled eggs and set them in the bowl. I grab the bowl and go into the living room to watch TV. I see that American Idol is on so I press select, grab my bowl, and start to relax.

I was munching on a pickled egg when I heard someone knock on the door a few minutes later. I get up and as I start to move towards the door, a tight cramp stops me in the middle of my tracks. "Ohh." I groaned as I clutch the bottom of my stomach. Damn menstrual cramps.

I open the door and see Noah in a tank top and gym shorts. I look at him up and down while taking a bite of my pickled egg.

"Hey." He says with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and turn around to head back to the couch.

"What? No greeting?" He asked playfully.

"Hi Noah." I say dryly while picking up my bowl.

"Ew. What is that?" He asked with a scrunched up face.

"Picked eggs and tomatoes. What?"

"You hate pickled eggs." He said, with a little slight attitude.

"Well, not anymore." I replied annoyed.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Mmmhmmmm!" I moaned as I took a bite of tomato.

"Are you sure?" He asked deeply concerned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. It just isn't like you."

I roll my eyes once again. "Well, I'm fine."

"Okay, okay. I think we should go over the lyrics one more time before we start putting the instruments together." He said while pulling a few pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Okay. I should be done eating when you finish." I said, taking another bite of tomato.

He shook his head and started reading the lyrics.

**Noah**/Mercedes/**_Together_**

**I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry**  
**Work till you tired** _(yeah)_** got to provide **_(yeah)_  
**Always be the rock for my fam, protect them by all means**  
_(and give you the things that you need, baby)_  
**Our relationship is **_(suffering)_** trying to give you **_(what I never had)_  
**You say I don't know to love you baby**  
**Well I say show me the way**  
**I keep my feelings **_(deep inside I)_  
**Shadow them **_(with my pride eye)_  
**I'm trying desperately baby just work with me**

**Teach me how to love**  
**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**  
**Teach me how to love**  
**How I can get my emotions involved**  
**Teach me, show me how to love**  
**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**  
**Teach me how to love**  
**How I can get my emotions involved**  
**Teach me, how to love**

_I was always taught to be strong_  
_never let them think you care at all_  
_Let no one get close to me_  
_Before _**(you and me)**  
_I den' shared things with you boy about my past_  
_That I'd never tell to anyone else _**(no)**  
_Just keep it to myself, _**(yes)**  
_Boy I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings_  
_It took me a minute to come and admit this but_  
_See I'm really tryna _**(change now)**  
_Wanna love you better, _**(show me how)**  
_I'm trying desperately baby please work with me_

_Teach me how to love_  
_Show me the way to surrender my heart, boy I'm so lost_  
_Teach me how to love_  
_How I can get my emotions involved_  
_Teach me, show me how to love_  
_Show me the way to surrender my heart, boy I'm so lost_  
_Teach me how to love_  
_How I can get my emotions involved_  
_Teach me, how to love_

**Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what **_(love was but you)_  
**And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me **_(what to do)_  
**Teach me how to really show it and show me how to really love you baby**  
_(Teach me please just show me yeah)_  
_'Cause I'm _**(willing)**  
_To let (go) of my (fears) I'm _**(serious)**  
_About _**(all that I've said)**  
_I _**(wanna love you)**_ with _**(all my heart)**  
_Baby show me where to start_

_**Teach me how to love**_  
_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, I'm so lost**_  
_**Teach me how to love**_  
_**How I can get my emotions involved**_  
_**Teach me, show me how to love**_  
_**Show me the way to surrender my heart, I'm so lost**_  
_**Teach me how to love**_  
_**How I can get my emotions involved**_  
_**Teach me, how to love**_

_Girl just teach me how to love you better_  
**You know I wanna love you better boy**

"Sound good?" He asked looking up at me. I just stared at him with huge eyes.

_Where the hell was I when he was writing this?_

* * *

**Guys, I'm really sorry if this was a sucky chapter. Plus it's short... :( **

**May you please leave me your thoughts? It would really help us out a lot.**

**Until next time...**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~C&T**


	5. Apologies

**Hey guys! I just want to sincerely apologize for not updating over the past few weeks. School (virtual) had me super busy, and now my senior year starts on Monday! (whoop whoop!) I thought I would have had time this week to write, but I have just been so exhausted! Just please be patient with me. I will get on it as soon as I can! Great chapters coming soon! **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Teddi Lynette :)**


End file.
